eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
KIP-22
“Yeah, right! ‘Let’s attack the girls in the silver metal bras and bikinis, they’re camp followers!’ Idiot! Think the Silvermoons don’t take care of their ‘camp followers’?! Think they’d let ANY of theirs come up into the disputed zones dressed like that unless they could take care of themselves? What was your first clue, the enhanced laser wrist blasters? The nanotech body armor suddenly flowing over them? The power bolts suddenly tossing our gang all over the landscape? Fanglithdamnitall, ANYTHING associated with the Shemar is going to be dangerous!” “In the past the Shemarrians seemed to regard pistol small arms as inconsequential, and effectively not worthy as serious weapons. Newer developments like this one show that the Shemarrians may be changing their minds about that, and are seeing small arms in a different light. The fact that they’re equipping their auxiliaries with these improved weapons may seem like they still don’t take pistoleering seriously, but it can also been seen as the Shemarrians hardening and upgrading their organization at all levels, with attention paid to ALL their weaponry.” KIP-22 Kinetic-Ion Pistol aka ‘Kipper’ Though better known for their expertise with photonics, which they have liberally applied to almost all laser weapons in their Tribe, the Silvermoons developed the KIP-22 in response to that very expertise. Specifically, the KIP-22 was designed for the Tribe’s NeShemar auxiliaries, who came to be increasingly specifically targeted by enemies of the Tribe. Those enemies, knowing of the Silvermoons’ favoring of laser weaponry, would attack the ‘softer’ NeShemar rear echelon units while wearing laser-resistant protections, reducing the advantage of advanced laser weaponry. The KIP-22 is an arguably ugly stubby heavy energy pistol (though the Silvermoons argue that the aesthetics, of lack thereof, are deliberate, to make the weapon as intimidating as possible). It is based on the NIP-21Sm, itself a modification of the NEMA MIP-21 “Crime Stopper” Maxi-Ion Pi, but adds enough extras derived from copied technology to qualify as a new weapon (although many consider the KIP-22 a ‘deluxe’ version of the NIP-21Sm). Besides the already powerful ion blast and burst capability, the KIP-22 can, with a thought from its gynoid/android/cyborg shooter, fire a scattershot blast ideal for dealing with multiple targets. The KIP-22 also carries over the enhanced ‘knockdown’ blast aspect of the NIP-21Sm. All combined, this makes the KIP-22 a rather expensive and sophisticated weapon for one meant for ‘second echelon’ troops and auxiliaries, but the Silvermoons recognize that their NeShemar rearguard is arguably as important as their frontline troops. The KIP-22 is already proving popular with NeShemar units, starting with Silvermoon auxiliaries, and the weapons have already begun appearing in smaller numbers with other Tribes. Exclusive to the Shemarrians and not offered for sale, but if it were, it could be expected to bring 55,000 credits Knockdown The weapon generates a concussive contact explosion that effectively does knockdown; human-sized targets must roll or surpass, on a d20, the shooter’s ‘to strike’ roll, or be knocked off their feet and back 1d4 ft, and lose initiative and 1 APM. Enhanced Critical On a Natural 20 (Critical Strike) the ion weapon does TRIPLE damage instead of the normal double damage. Laser Targeting +1 strike with single shots Category:KIP-22 Category:Silvermoon Category:Silvermoon Technology Category:Silvermoon Weapon Category:Ranged Weapon Category:Ion Pistol